Musica,Baile y ¿Amor?
by cerezodarck20
Summary: Despues de una traicion regresan buscando una venganza de aquellos que las lastimaron, aunque en ese cambino encontraran el amor. Gaasaku Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**EPILOGO**

**SAKURA**

_Yo siempre había sido alguien un tanto reservada, tranquila y muy ingenua. Mi vida era feliz a pesar de que hace años perdí a mi papa DAN era un papa genial amoroso, cariñoso y muy comprensible; desgraciadamente lo perdí en un accidente de auto que tuvo cuando regresaba del trabajo._

_A pesar de que me hacía falta siempre conté con el amor infinito de mi madre ella fue muy fuerte para mí para poder salir adelante las dos. También contaba con mi mejor amiga ella era mi cómplice y la hermana que no tuve siempre compartíamos todo alegrías, tristezas y ahora también el amargo sabor del amor y las mentiras._

_Yo me enamore de él era un chico algo serio pero siempre tenía una sonrisa y la ternura para mí fue mi primer amor y mi primera decepción. Siempre trate de ser lo mejor para el éramos felices hasta el punto de pensar que nos casaríamos y seriamos una gran familia pero creo que solo fueron fantasías mías._

_Pero todo cuento acaba solo que el mio no fue con el mágico final feliz, el jugo con mis sentimientos con mi amor y conmigo; ¿Por qué ?...simple una maldita apuesta y para que su maldito ego aumentara jaja. Pero ahora lo pagaría se daría cuenta que conmigo no podía jugar y no salir ileso ahora yo seria la que jugaría con el y le haría pagar._

**_HINATA_**

_Cuantas vueltas puede dar la vida?... creo que demasiadas yo tenía una hermosa familia siempre juntos felices mis padres a pesar de ser reservados ante los demás conmigo eran amorosos. Yo a pesar de tener la familia más linda era un tanto callada y solitaria me gustaba estar tranquila, aunque tenía una amiga o más bien una hermana no sé como pero el amor que nos teníamos era más allá de la amistad._

_A pesar de ser tímida con los demás el amor llego a mí fue algo mágico él era el único que me entendía, se preocupaba por mí me hacia sentir especial e importante, siempre estábamos juntos felices y riendo el hacía que mi vida fuera envidiable ya que tenía todo lo que una chica de 15 años pudiera desea una familia llena de amor y un novio atento._

_Hasta que después de algún tiempo toda esa felicidad se opacó con dos terribles noticias, la primera mis padres murieron en un vuelo que hicieron para celebrar su aniversario; ese día me quedaba con mi amiga en su casa cuando nos hablaron para darme esa trágica noticia el avión sufrió fallas y exploto desgraciadamente todos los pasajeros murieron y con ellos mis padres._

_Sufrí mucho no sabía que sería de mí, la familia de mi padre solo quería adueñarse de las empresas de mis padres no sentí ningún apoyo de ellos; por suerte siempre estuvo a mi amiga y su madre conmigo apoyando y reconfortándome desde el día que comprendí que mi familia me quería por los negocios decidí vivir con amiga y ser familia._

_La segunda parte dolorosa de mi vida la sufrí poco después de la muerte de mis padres fue cuando me entere de la verdad que escondía el, su engaño sus burlas y su maldito juego. Pero ahora regrese para hacerle pagar su traición y el dolor que me causo ya que después de entregarle todo, solo fui una tonta que creyó en el y que lo amo ciegamente_


	2. La llegada

_Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto_

* * *

_La Llegada_

En el vuelo con destino a Tokio desde la ciudad de Londres se encontraba un grupo de amigos en los cuales se podían apreciar los rostros llenos de emoción, alegría y tristeza por parte de algunos.

Dos chicas de este grupo tenían un deje de melancolía en su mirada ya que no estaban muy emocionadas de regresar a ese lugar que les traían recuerdos dolorosos ya que ahí pasaron momentos de dolor, felicidad y amargos amores perdidos.

Tienes pensado que es lo que haremos cuando lleguemos- decía una chica de una extraña cabellera rosa

La verdad no- dijo la chica de mirada perla que iba a su lado

Crees que podamos comenzar desde cero y olvidar todo lo que paso- expreso la peli rosa

Espero que sí y que todo quede atrás-contesto en un susurro la ojiperla

Sakura, Hinata! Ya vamos a llegar no les emociona eso- decía un castaño llamando la atención de las dos chicas

De regreso a casa- contestaron las dos chicas mirando el paisaje por la ventana absortas en sus pensamientos

El avión descendía lentamente mientras las dos chicas se perdían en sus pensamientos y recuerdos; los chicos que las acompañaban no se fijaron en sus caras largas ya que iban emocionados de poder conocer una nueva ciudad como esa y comenzar todos juntos una nueva vida ahí.

Al bajar del avión buscaron rápidamente sus maletas y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos hacia la salida.

Por fin llegamos- decía una rubia estridente

Si se me hizo eterno, pensé que nunca llegaríamos- contesto una peli castaña

Bueno y ahora a donde vamos- pregunto un chico de lentes hacia Sakura y Hinata

Nos vamos al colegio no Hina?- decía Sakura a su amiga

Si hay que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde para el evento- decía mientras caminaba lentamente

Que problemático es todo esto- suspiraba un chico de coleta alta

Lo sé pero ni modo a seguir a esas niñas-decía el pelinegro del grupo

El grupo de chicos conformado por Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ama, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Sai Takeuchi se dirigían hacia el famoso colegio Konoha Hig School. Mientras conversaban de trivialidades se fueron acercando a una limusina que los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto algunos de los chicos se quedaron impresionados por ver el vehículo.

En esto nos iremos- decía Kiba sorprendido por la limusina

Claro que pensabas, esto es cortesía de nuestra madre- contesto Sakura sonriente

Bueno que esperan suban ya- ordeno Hinata

El grupo de amigos se subiero al vehículo se acomodaron en los asientos mientras detallaba todo interior.

No les emociona regresar a su ciudad- dijo Ino dirigiéndose a Hinata y Sakura

La verdad que sí, pero Ino-chan saber que regresó con un propósito-respuesta Hinata

Lo sabemos, pero mejor hay que cambiar de tema-dijo Sai

Si, mejor hay que pensar como nos vamos a presentar- decía Tenten emocionada

Ustedes propongan que haremos- decía un shikamaru fastidiado

Pues yo creo que tenemos que hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer, ósea cantar o no?- decía la peli rosada

Siii eso haremos- gritaron todos mientras reían

En el colegio Konoha High School secundaria

Se encontraban todos los alumnos en la ceremonia de apertura para el nuevo año escolar esperando el discurso que daría la directora acerca de los cambios y normas que se tendrían.

Como todos saben jóvenes es colegio es uno de los mejores y más importantes de Tokio, así que esperamos que su rendimiento escolar sea de lo mejor ya que están representando a todos los estudiante y docentes de esta institución, ya que no solo toman las materias comunes sino que también ofrecemos la especialización para carreras que desean emprender en el futuro sino que contamos con talleres de música y baile para los jóvenes que quieran destacar en esta rama; así que esperamos que su rendimiento escolar sea el mejor y el más grato para sus padres y profesores.

Bueno ahora les presentare a los nuevos profesores que nos acompañaran en este nuevo ciclo escolar.

Hola jóvenes, soy el profesor de español mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake- decía un hombre peli plateado

Mi nombre es Gay y seré su profesor de Educación Física- decía un hombre con una vestimenta verde algo extraña

Hola chicos mi nombres es Kurenai y les daré el taller de música y baile- decía un a pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno chicos después de las presentaciones hay una grata sorpresa, un grupo de intercambio que estará este año estudiando con nosotros vendrá a hacer una presentación de lo que saben hacer así que los dejamos con ellos espero que disfruten la música ellos son The Black Rose- decía sonriente Tsunade mientras baja del escenario escudando los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron durante un breve momento en el cual todos los alumnos estaban llenos de curiosidad por el grupo que se presentaría. Al volver a encenderse las luces aparecieron el grupo de chicos conformados por Shino en el teclado, Kiba con el bajo, Sai con una guitarra en mano, Shikamaru en la batería y Tenten con guitarra y en el coro mientras 3 chicas se situaban al frente con micrófono en mano.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras todos miraban emocionados y expectantes .

_Mis homies son a través de la búsqueda ..._

_Mis brazos están extendidos hacia ti_

_Te siento al alcance de mi mano ..._

_Mi lengua baila detrás de mis labios para ti_

_Este fuego se ejecuta a través de mí ser ..._

_Quema ..._

_No estoy acostumbrada a verte_

_Estoy viva, estoy viva, estoy viva_

_Puedo sentirte todo a mí alrededor,_

_Se hace denso el aire que estoy respirando_

_Me sujeto bien de lo que estoy sintiendo,_

_Saboreando este corazón que me curo_

_Mis manos flotan hasta por encima de mí ..._

_Y susurras que me amas_

_Y empiezo a desaparecer ..._

_En nuestro lugar secreto_

_La música me hace sacudir ..._

_Los ángeles cantando dicen_

_Estamos solos contigo ..._

_Estoy sola y son demasiados contigo_

_Estoy viva, estoy viva_

_Puedo sentirte todo a mí alrededor,_

_Se hace denso el aire que estoy respirando_

_Me sujeto bien de lo que estoy sintiendo,_

_Saboreando este corazón que me curo_

Mientras el grupo se encontraba tocando en el escenario un par de chicos sorprendidos no dejaban de ver a la ojijade y la ojiperla mientras recuerdos se les venían a la cabeza al verlas

Son ellas- dijeron ambos mirando hacia las chicas

_Y así lloro ..._

_La luz es blanca ..._

_Y te veo ..._

_Estoy viva, estoy viva, estoy viva_

_Puedo sentirte todo a mí alrededor,_

_Se hace denso el aire que estoy respirando_

_Me sujeto bien de lo que estoy sintiendo,_

_Saboreando este corazón que me curo_

_Toma mi mano yo te la daré a ti_

_Ahora tú eres dueño de mí, todo lo que soy .._

_Dijiste que nunca me dejarías_

_Te creo, creo ..._

_Puedo sentirte todo a mí alrededor_

_Se hace denso el aire que estoy respirando_

_Me sujeto bien de lo que estoy sintiendo,_

_Saboreando este corazón que me curo_

Al terminar la canción todos los estudiantes comenzaron aplaudir de pie hacia el grupo que había tocado, mientras las chicas se quedaron viendo a ciertos jóvenes.

Nos volvemos a encontrar – pensaban las chicas con una sonrisa de victoria en sus caras.

* * *

La cancion que cantaron es esta watch?v=xN0FFK8JSYE

Espero les haya gustado dejen muchos comentarios de que les parecio :3


	3. El reencuentro

_Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto_

* * *

_EL REENCUENTO_

La banda de amigos bajaron del escenario, Hinata y Sakura fijaron su vista hacia sus antiguos compañeros, ellos eran; Lee, Chouji, Suigetsu, Jugo, Shikamaru, Naruto y Neji. Se acercaron a ellos con pesadez ya que hacía mucho que no los veían y acercarse a ellos no era muy grato para dos de las chicas.

Wow eso estuvo asombroso chicas, cuando regresaron- dijo con entusiasmo Suigetsu a Sakura y Hinata

Oh gracias chicos fue hace unas pocas horas que regresamos- contesto Hinata con una sonrisa

Y como han estado desde que nos fuimos chicos- hablo Sakura tranquilamente

Pues bien aunque fue muy repentina su partida- contesto Chouji mirando a todos

Mi bella flor porque te fuiste tanto tiempo sin despedirte- decía Lee con un tono triste mirando a Sakura

La decisión de irnos fue repentina para nosotras también, pero decidimos hacer un cambio en nuestras vidas y nos sirvió no creen- contesto Sakura un poco molesta por tantas preguntas

Eso está más que claro- contesto Jugo tranquilo

Y que ustedes no les van a decir nada- dijo Suigetsu refiriéndose a Neji y Naruto

Pues que quieres que les digamos- contesto Neji serio mientras Naruto volteaba la cara

Después de todo este tiempo no piensan decirles nada- decía Suigetsu sorprendido

Déjalo Suigetsu, después de todo no tienen la cara para hablarnos – dijo Sakura con un tono frio

Y tú que Naruto no vas a saludarnos ni a decir nada después de tanto tiempo- Hinata lo decía con un tono malicioso viéndolo

Eh, bienvenidas- la mirada de Naruto se sombrecio al decir esto

Solo eso, me esperaba algo más después de todo lo que paso- dijo Hinata molesta

Después del intercambio de palabras de los últimos, el ambiente se tornó incomodo ya que ninguno de los presentes se explicaba que pasaba ahí del todo, nadie se atrevía decir nada para no empeorar las situación aunque no les gustara estar así.

Este, porque no mejor nos presentan chicas- Dijo la rubia de coleta

Si es cierto casi se me olvidaba- Decía una sonriente Sakura

Bueno ellos son, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ama, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Sai Takeuchi-Dijo Hinata señalándolos uno por uno

Un gusto conocerlos-Dijo una sonriente Ten Ten

Bueno los veremos luego tenemos que ir con la directora-Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a sus antiguos compañeros.

Y así la banda partió camino hacia la dirección

oooOooooOoooooooOooooooOooooooOOOOooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooo

Vayan que han cambiado las chicas-decía Lee

Incomodando a Neji y a Naruto que decidieron mejor retirarse del lugar sin despedirse de sus compañeros

Creo que les sorprendió mucho la llegada de las chicas-Dijo Chouji sonriendo

Mientras tanto Neji y Naruto estaban pensativos sentados en el jardín del colegio.

No puedo creer que hayan regresado y tan cambiadas-Decía el rubio todavía sorprendido

Por qué crees que hayan regresado tan de pronto-dijo el ojiblanco pensativo

Pues no me imagino por qué pero sé que tenemos que aclarar bien las cosas con ellas-Decía el rubio recordando un tiempo atrás

oooO Flash back oooOO

Naruto para me haces demasiadas cosquillas-Decía riendo una Hinata sonrojada

No parare porque me encanta tu risa-Contesto el rubio haciendo sonrojar más a la ojiblanca

Juum eso no es justo –Decía Hinata haciendo un puchero adorable

Está bien te dejare –Dijo Naruto mientras la besaba en la boca

ooOooOo Fin Flash back oooOoo

Si hay que hablar bien con ellas-Contesto Neji hundiéndose en sus pensamientos

ooOoo Flash back ooOoo

Y bien como me veo-Decía Sakura saliendo del probador con un hermoso vestido rojo

Te ves bien-Dijo el ojiblanco mientras la veía acercarse

Solo eso me vas a decir-Decía Sakura un poco triste

La verdad es que te ves hermosa pero gracias a eso, muchos babosos se te quedan viendo-Contesto con un tono de voz molesto mientras la abrazaba

Pero de que te preocupas si solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo Sakura mientras lo besaba

ooOoo Fin del flash back ooOoo

Salieron de sus pensamientos al oír sonar la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de sus primeras clases.

Con caras tristes se pararon del pasto y emprendieron camino hacia su clase.

ooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOoooooOooooOoooooo

Mientras tanto en la dirección el grupo de chicos eran felicitados por la directora por su actuación.

Estuvieron increíbles, pero más mis dos niñas –Decía Tsunade mientras veía a Hinata y Sakura

Hay mama que cosas dices todos estuvimos geniales-Dijo Sakura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Tsunade

Bueno es un placer conocerla ahora en persona-Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa refiriéndose a Tsunade

Si bueno pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar mejor supongo que los traerán a casa verdad chicas-decía la rubia

Si claro que los llevaremos-contesto una sonriente Hinata

Bueno ahora váyanse a su clase-dijo la directora

Y con esto dicho los chicos emprendieron marcha hacia su clase.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el tercer capitulo **_

_**Dejen comentarios acerca de lo que les parece el fic **_

_**actualizare pronto el nuevo capitulo :3**_


	4. El primer día

_Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo _

_espero les guste _

_Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_El primer día _

_Es sólo tu corazón el que está dudando_

_Del cual yo estoy colgando como una araña del amor_

_Las piezas del rompecabezas están dispersas_

_Yo lo puedo volver a armar por completo_

Al llegar al salón, sus antiguos compañero estaban ahí, vieron que había lugares disponibles para los 7 en la parte de atrás y se fueron a sentar.

Saku, todos los compañeros que están aquí son la mayoría los que iban con nosotras anteriormente-Decía Hinata observando a sus compañeros

Sí, no hay ninguna nueva cara-Contesto Sakura con tono aburrido

En eso se habré la puerta del salón dejando ver a dos chicos seguidos de un par de chicas, uno de los chicos era alto, pelo rojo, ojos color aguamarina, el otro chico era alto, pelo negro , ojos de un color negro. Por su parte las chicas eran, una de ellas tenía el pelo corto color café claro y ojos café obscuro y la otra pelo color rojo y ojos violetas.

Ohh, creo que invocamos personas Saku-Dijo Hinata mientras observaba a los chicos que tomaban lugar

Si, pero parece que los conocen los demás-Decía Sakura al ver como los nuevos saludaban a sus compañeros

Si, eso parece-Dijo Hinata observándolos por última vez

De repente se habré la puerta y entra el profesor que les tocaba el cual es, alto, pelo gris, ojos de color negro y con un raro cubre bocas tapándole la mitad de la cara.

Hola chicos soy el profesor Kakashi, perdón por haber llegado tarde pero se interpuso algo en el camino-Decía tratando de excusarse con sus alumnos

Siempre usted llegando tarde sensei-Dijo uno de los alumnos - Si lo sé, bueno los que les venía a decir que esta y las siguiente clases excepto el taller de música las tienes libres ya que es el primer día así que pueden hacer lo que quieran-Les dijo Kakashi a los alumnos y se retiró.

Así que tenemos libres las próximas horas, que les parece si vamos a dar vueltas por el campus– Decía Sakura emocionada

Si, vamos-Contesto una Ino sonriente

Y así todos los de la banda salieron del salón para dirigirse al patio.

OooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooO

Con Naruto, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Suigetsu, Jugo, Shikamaru y los otros cuatro jóvenes más, estaban hablando acerca de los que hicieron en sus vacaciones, cuando ven que la banda de chicos sale del salón.

No puedo creer que hayan regresado de repente-Decía Suigetsu pensativo

Y esos quienes son-Dijo el pelinegro cuyo nombre era Sasuke Uchiha

No los había visto nunca-Decía el pelirrojo, el cual tenía por nombre Gaara Sabaku No

Ahh, cierto ustedes no los conocen-Les dijo Lee a Sasuke y a Gaara

Ellas, la pelirrosa y la pelinegra son antiguas compañeras de nosotros pero al empezar el primer año se fueron sin decir nada-Contesto Suigestu

Y los demás que están con ellas, son sus amigos y fueron los que tocaron en la ceremonia-Termino de decir Chouji

Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué se fueron tan de repente-Decía un Shikamaru pensativo

Ustedes que eran sus novios no saben nada del porque-Dijo Suigetsu, refiriéndose a Naruto y a Neji

Que les importa a ustedes del por qué se fueron, deje de preguntar-Contesto fríamente Neji, quien se fue junto con Naruto.

Así que eran novias del Dobe y del Hyuga, que interesante-Dijo Sasuke interesado en las jóvenes

Pero que tienen de interesante esas chicas, no tienen nada de especial-Decía la pelirroja cuyo nombre era Karin

Oí, que una de ellas es hija de la directora así que ya me imagino lo creída que es-Dijo la peli castaña por nombre Matsuri

No son para nada lo que dicen ustedes, son demasiado agradables y buena onda y no porque sea hija de la directora quiere decir que se va a creer-Contesto Lee defiendo a las chicas

Pues hasta no verla y tratarlas no podemos creer nada-Dijo Gaara, parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida seguido de Sasuke

Iremos a dar una vuelta, y por favor no nos sigan-Les dijo a las chicas

OooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooO

Llego la hora del taller de música y cada uno de los alumnos fue entrando al salón, la banda de chicos entro casi hasta el último seguido de sus antiguos amigos.

Bueno chicos, me llamo Kurenai e imparto este taller, veo que tenemos caras nuevas así que preséntense- Dijo Kurenai refiriéndose a la banda

Ok, empezare yo, me llamo Sakura Haruno en cantada de conocerlos-Contesto Sakura sonriente

Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, es un placer-Dijo Hinata amablemente

Y de ahí le siguieron Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Sai y Shino.

Bueno ahora les toca su turno chicos-Les dijo Kurenai a los demás

Y así se presentaron Lee, Chouji, Suigetsu, Jugo, Shikamaru, Naruto y Neji, hasta que llegó el turno de los desconocidos 4 chicos

Yo me llamo Karin Uzumaki-Decia la pelirroja

Mi nombre es Matsuri-Contesto la peli castaña

Hmp, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha-Contesto el pelinegro

Y yo Gaara Sabaku No-Dijo el pelirrojo

Bueno después de las presentaciones porque no nos muestran algo, empecemos por los que ya estaban aquí desde el principio-Dijo Kurenai refiriéndose a su grupo

Ok, empezaremos nosotros- Decía suigestsu, mientras se paraban Lee, Chouji, Jugo, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara.

Empieza a sonar la canción

(Lee)

_No-no-no No-no-no Por favor, Por favor no lo hagas_

_Mi-mi-Mira Mírame a los ojos_

_No te vayas, No te vayas, No me dejes!_

_¿A dónde crees que vas? Siempre pretendiendo irte_

_No lo hagas, Basta, No sigas diciendo esas cosas_

_Si no estás convencida simplemente no digas nada_

(Suigestsu)

_Es sólo tu corazón el que está dudando_

_Del cual yo estoy colgando como una araña del amor_

_Las piezas del rompecabezas están dispersas_

_Yo lo puedo volver a armar por completo._

(Naruto)

_Con el tiempo te arrepentirás y dirás: "A-Cha"_

_Seguramente dirás "A-Cha" pero será tarde_

_Esto sigue doliendo, Todavía es doloroso_

_¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

_Es una locura, estoy cansado, Atado a ti_

(shikamaru)

_Mi-mi-Mira Mira Mi-Mira Sólo te tengo a ti_

_Con el resto de los hombres, Ja! No me compares_

_No te engañes, No te engañes, No te rías del amor_

_Aunque mis confesiones sean infantiles abre tu corazón_

(Neji)

_Enfrentándome al tornado que eres sin miedo  
con audacia y valentía como un Don Quijote_

Quien está queriendo escapar no soy yo  
Eres tú, tragándote el miedo devorador

(Sasuke)

_Con el tiempo te arrepentirás y dirás: "A-Cha"_

_Seguramente dirás "A-Cha" pero será tarde_

_¿Por qué sólo tú no lo entiendes?_

_Estoy sin aliento, sin aliento, siempre sin aliento_

_Aunque esté herido no me rendiré, Me propuse no perderte_

(Chouji)

_Oh Dios Mío! ilumina esa oscuridad, Hazlo Hazlo_

_Soy Original, Hey Nena Un Choque de Amor_

_No-no-no Por favor no termines esto_

_Mira, Mira, Por favor Debes escuchar mis palabras_

(Jugo)

_Con el tiempo te arrepentirás y dirás: "A-Cha"_

_Seguramente dirás "A-Cha" pero será tarde_

_Esto sigue doliendo, Todavía es doloroso_

_¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

_Es una locura, estoy cansado, Atado a ti_

(Gaara)

_Con el tiempo te arrepentirás y dirás: "A-Cha" (Dirás A-Cha)_

_Seguramente dirás "A-Cha"_

_¿Por qué eres la única que no lo entiende?_

_Estoy sin aliento, Sin aliento_

_No te alejes, No te vayas lejos, No lo hagas_

(Todos)

Con el tiempo te arrepentirás y dirás: "A-Cha"

(Dirás A-Cha) Seguramente dirás "A-Cha"

No te vayas todavía es doloroso, Me lastimas.

Todos quedaron impresionados antes aquella presentación de los chicos, los chicos de la banda se dieron cuenta de que tendrían rivales para el futuro.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo _

_Dejen comentarios de que les parece _

_Esta es la cancion que cantaron los chicos watch?v=SH5kRtB8dHg_


	5. Presentaciones

_Perdon por no haber actualizado antes, tuve algunos problemas pero ya estoy de regreso _

* * *

_PRESENTACIONES_

_Me niego ser comparado_

_Te estoy diciendo la verdad_

_Si hablamos de mi valor,_

_Soy un billón de dólares nene!_

Después de la impresionante demostración de los chicos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que la profesora Kurenai hablo.

Bueno, chicos eso fue una impresionante actuación siéntense por favor-Les dijo Kurenai a los chicos

Si profesora-Contestaron los chicos

Ya que al parecer ustedes dos no prepararon nada sigamos con los siguientes-Dijo Kurenai refiriéndose a Matsuri y a Karin

Entonces vamos nosotros-Contesto Kiba poniéndose de pie junto con Sai y Shino

(Shino)

_Quiero regresar, Hermoso día_

_Yo suelo locamente enamorado, locamente enamorada de suelos_

_Si, amarte estaba mal_

_Entonces no_

_No, esto realmente no es_

(Cuba)

_Dudu durudu Ama de nuevo cada día_

_Yo camino yo camino las calles que solíamos caminar juntos_

_Una vez más, volver de nuevo_

_Timbre timbre timbre suena_

_Día a día, lunes martes un mejor día_

_Trato de reconfortarme diciendo que sonreiré de nuevo,_

_Pero mi suelo tu eres_

(Sai

_Adiós cariño, Hey tú, Oh mi cariño Hey ma_

_El personal de morir_

_Por favor regrese a mi_

_Porque el amor, porque tú sabes Tú solitario_

_Una vez más amor para siempre_

(Todos)

_Duruduru durudu bla bla_

_duruduru durudu no no_

_Una vez más volver de nuevo_

_A un Hermoso hermoso hermoso día_

_Duruduru durudu bla bla_

_duruduru durudu no_

_no dejes a quien te ama_

(Shino)

_Solo como mareo, vértigo como una sensación pecado_

_Te quiero y te amo, creo que es cansado de mi_

_Tú hablas de separación, pidiéndome que me vaya, que me vaya_

_(Cuba)_

_Dudu durudu amor de nuevo_

_Canto la canción que solíamos cantar juntos_

_Una vez más volver de nuevo timbre timbre timbre suena_

_Cuando la noche pasa Lunes Martes, un mejor dia_

_Le prometí a olvidar todo pero suelo para mi eres tu_

(SAI)

_Dudu durudu amor de nuevo_

_Canto la canción que solíamos cantar juntos_

_Una vez mas volver de nuevo timbre timbre timbre suena_

_Cuando la noche pasa Lunes Martes, un mejor dia_

_Le prometí a olvidar todo pero suelo para mi eres tu_

(Todos)

_Una vez mas amor para siempre_

_Una vez mas volver de nuevo_

_Una ONU Hermoso hermoso hermoso dia_

_Duruduru durudu bla bla_

_duruduru durudu no_

_no dejes a quien te ama_

(Cuba)

_Aa-adiós querida uh oh oh oh Mi querido ma,_

_si si si estoy listo ahora_

(Shino)

_Te estoy diciendo que duele,_

_te estoy diciendo que no decir Oh no_

_en en en en Dime por qué, Hey ma_

(SAI)

_Adios cariño eh ma oh mi cariño eh ma_

_Mi amor te quiere mi corazón te quiere_

_Los días felices, los idas por los que espere, quiero regresar_

(Todos)

_Amor juntos_

_Duruduru durudu bla bla_

_duruduru durudu no no_

_Una vez mas volver de nuevo_

_Una ONU Hermoso hermoso hermoso dia_

_Duruduru durudu bla bla_

_duruduru durudu no_

_no dejes a quien te ama_

Y así terminaron su presentación con aplausos y gritos de las chuicas de su banda, que muy animadas les gritaban que eran los mejores.

Bueno sí que estoy impresionada de ustedes son muy buenos-Les dijo la profesora

Muchas gracias sensei-Contestaron los jóvenes

Ahora les toca a ustedes chicas-Les dijo Kurenai a las chicas de la banda

Ahí van las creidas,te apuesto que ni siquiera saben cantar bien-Le decía Karin a Matsuri viendo como se preparaban las chicas

(Todas)

_Soy La Mejor_

_Soy La Mejor_

_Soy La Mejor_

_Soy La Mejor_

_La-La-La Mejor_

_Batir ~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!_

_Batir ~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!_

_Batir ~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!_

_Batir ~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!_

_Oh Mi Dios!_

(Hinata)

_Cualquiera q me mire verá que soy una especie de asesina_

_Está Bien!_

_En segundo lugar este cuerpo no es de nadie_

_Está Bien!_

(Ino)

_Vas siguiéndome detrás de mí_

_pero yo sólo voy corriendo hacia adelante_

_Salto sobre la mesa en la q estás sentado, No Me Importa_

(Sakura)

_Si toco en adelante será capaz de controlarme_

_Soy el ardiente-ardiente-ardiente-ardiente fuego!_

_Antes que rompa algo por favor q alguien me detenga!_

(TenTen)

_Abro mi armario y me visto con la ropa más fresca_

_El reflejo de mi cara en el espejo, la reviso con cuidado_

_En este momento son las 8, se supone que la cita es 8.30_

_Esta noche salgo con pasos firmes~ ~_

(Todas)

_Soy La Mejor_

_Soy La Mejor_

_Soy La Mejor_

_Soy La Mejor_

_La-La-La Mejor_

(TenTen)

_Cualquiera q me mire verá que soy una especie fabulosa_

_Está Bien!_

_Incluso si fueras yo, sentirías envidia de este cuerpo_

_Está Bien!_

(Hinata)

_Los chicos voltean para verme, Las chicas me siguen_

_Ser menospreciada en el lugar que estoy sentada_

_Cada Día Es Agotador_

(Ino)

_Fingiendo ser un atleta este presumido!_

_Como si fueras un neumático pinchado_

_te desecharé y bien por la gente que lo vea!_

(Sakura)

_Me niego ser comparado_

_te estoy diciendo la verdad_

_Si hablamos de mi valor,_

_soy un billón de dólares nene!_

_La gente sabe un par de cosas, así que pregúntales_

_Agarra a uno por uno y pregúntale: ¿Quién es la mejor?_

(Todas)

_Soy La Mejor_

_Soy La Mejor_

_Soy La Mejor_

_Soy La Mejor_

_La-La-La Mejor_

(Sakura)

_¿Quién? ¿Tú Eres Mejor Que Yo? (Hey!)_

_Well Well Well Well, Na Na Na Na_

(TenTen)

_¿Quién? ¿Tú Eres Mejor Que Yo? (Hey!)_

_Well Well Well Well, Na Na Na Na_

(Ino)

_¿Quién? ¿Tú Eres Mejor Que Yo? (Hey!)_

_Well Well Well Well, Na Na Na Na_

(Hinata)

_¿Quién? ¿Tú Eres Mejor Que Yo? (Hey!)_

_Well Well Well Well, Na Na Na Na_

(Todas)

_Ratatata Tatatatata Bam!_

_Batir ~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!_

_Batir ~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!_

_Batir ~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!_

_Batir ~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!_

_Oh Mi Dios!_

Al terminar la presentación de las chicas, todos quedaron impresionado ante la energía y el espectáculo que dieron, algunos como los chicos de su banda les daban una sonrisa en sus cara, los otros las veían sorprendido por lo que podían hacer esas chicas, y otras como Karin y Matsuri con envidia las miraban.

Pues con todo esto que han presentado, parece que no tendré que enseñar nada de ahora en adelante, lo hacen demasiado bien chicos-Dijo Kurenai muy animada

No diga eso sensei, usted nos va a enseñas mucho más de lo que ya sabemos-Decía Hinata a Kurenai amablemente

Eso lo veremos, bueno se terminó la clase por hoy así que ya se pueden retirar-Les dijo Kurenai a sus alumnos

* * *

_La canción que cantaron los chicos : watch?v=hZYuZ5DIvn4_

_La canción que cantaron las chicas: watch?v=j7_lSP8Vc3o_

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, fue algo corto perdón _

_Espero en la semana subir dos capítulos en donde se explicara mas la historia :3_

_Dejen comentarios _


End file.
